


A Spider's Home

by EmmeTheFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, But theres fluff at the end, Gen, Homeless Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Ignoring CA;CW, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, The Avengers are a big happy family, forget Infinity war too!, i will fight you on this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmeTheFangirl/pseuds/EmmeTheFangirl
Summary: When Spiderman gets a large wound on his side he's certain he has it under control. He definitely didn't expect to be spilling any secrets. Too bad the blood loss is making him mumble to himself.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 828





	A Spider's Home

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't like this too much when I glanced back over it, but it's probably as good as it'll get and I'm not leaving it in my drafts any longer.

_Spider stood at attention as The Professor equipped him with a knife._

_She pointed across the room to another young boy with a knife on the other side of the room. "Kill him."_

_"Yes Professor"_

_As Spider lunged towards the other boy he noted an approximate age at six or seven. Not that it mattered, after all Spider supposed he was around the same age._

_The other child sliced Spider's side causing him to freeze and clutch his side._

_"Spider-"_

_Before anymore damage could come to him he finished his job. With one clean slice the boy was on the ground bleeding out._

_The Professor walked up to him. "Pathetic. You could've done better," she had said, "There was no reason for you to do so poorly Spider."_

"Spiderman!"

Spiderman gritted his teeth and made a makeshift bandage for the large gash on his side. "Yeah, copy. Just took down the alien. My comms must've shorted out for a sec Tin Man."

Tony seemed to have a bit of doubt in his voice as he replied, "I'll check 'em when you get back. Head back to the tower Underoos."

"Gotcha, give me four or five minutes."

After confirming the bandage was secure Spiderman began swinging back to the tower. He wasn't sure if Stark had bought his lie, but in that moment his comms malfunctioning was the best he could do. He supposed if it came down to it he could blame his injury, but admitting to the flashback was entirely off the table.

Hydra had drilled into his head at a young age that panic attacks made him weak. Same with flashbacks and nightmares. None of those were an excuse for failing a mission. Any injury he received because of them, including the punishment for being caught, was entirely his fault.

_Pathetic_

Shaking of the Professor's words, Spiderman swung through an open window and silently landed by Hawkeye. He smirked before poking him in the back, causing the older hero to let out a shrill scream.

Spiderman doubled over cackling, paying no mind to the throbing and now sluggish bleeding of his side. Spider-no Peter lived for moments like these they made him feel normal, like he had a family.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that Spiderling!" Clint yelped turning to face him. "Shit, what happened to your side?"

Peter sighed as everyone's gaze trailed to his side. "I'm fine guys," he laughed. He was going to play this off like always. No one needed to worry about him over his own fuck-ups.

"Oh my- Underoos that's not fine." Tony said running a hand over his face. "I'm assuming there's nothing wrong with your comms?"

"It'll be healed by tomorrow, so it's fine."

He was fine.

Absolutely fine.

Fi-

"Shit kid!" Bucky yelped catching him under the arms.

"Wh-" his eyes snapped open "Sol-Bucky?" A feeling of dread set in his stomach. He nearly passed out. He nearly said soldier. He couldn't do that. Then they'd learn about his past and all the people he killed. They'd all hate him. He'd end up in some high security prison. He didn't want to go there. He liked helping people and feeling like he was doing something good.

"Steve grab his feet we need to get him to Medbay"

 _'That was Soldier,'_ Peter noted _. 'I'm safe. He won't hurt me. He's nice.'_

Steve lifted Peter's legs. "Spiderman? Can you hear me?"

_'Was that Steve? Wait, why aren't my feet on the ground?'_

"Shit, how much blood has he lost? And is he mumbling in Russian?" Tony asked as they rushed to the elevator.

Natasha nodded. "That was definitely Russian."

"Since when has the Spider Shit know Russian?"

"Who knows"

"Wait," Clint side, "Was I hearing things when Spiderling said something about a soldier and being safe?"

"I think he was referring to Bucky as Soldier," Bruce chimed in as they piled out the elevator.

Bucky had a slightly sick look on his face as he turned Spiderman over to the doctors.

"You okay, Buck?"

"Yeah Steve, just..." How was Bucky supposed to say that Spiderman reminded him a little bit too much of a child soldier who always wanted to stay with him. At first he could write off the powers he had as a coincidence, but now, now Bucky couldn't deny it. "Steve, I think Spiderman was the Hydra Spider."

"What?" Steve whispered back sitting down next to him.

"He called me Soldier, Steve, and he has the same enhancements. Fuck he's a kid. A kid, Steve. He's probably barely a teenager."

Steve squeezed Bucky's hand. "Breath, Buck, he'll be okay."

Bucky just gave a stiff nod in response.

The Avengers sat in a tense silence as the time slowly ticked by. After what felt like hours a door opened and a doctor stepped out. They all stood up to meet him.

"Spiderman is expected to make a full recovery, Cho's looking him over one last time and you can go in."

The Avengers let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Did you leave his mask on?"

He nodded, "Yes, miss Romanoff. We treated his wounds but seeing as Friday didn't detect anything serious on or around his face there was no reason too."

Natasha seemed pleased with that. "Thank you." She said as the others chimed in with thanks of their own.

Not to long after they were called back to see Spiderman.

"He looks so little and frail like this," Sam whispered.

Steve cautioned a look at Bucky. He looked sick to his stomach.

Clint took a shaky breath. "God, he really looks like a kid in that bed."

"Ive never really looked at him without his suit. Does he ever get to eat?"

Tony crossed his arms. "Okay, it's decided," he declared, "He's going to be invited to team dinner at least once a week, and we're gonna make sure we give him a spidy bag to go."

"Agreed."

_It was bright. Too bright. Spider hated waking up to the bright lights. Tears started gathering in the young boys eyes, but he quickly blinked them away before The Doctor or Professor could see them._

_"Do you know why you're here Spider?"_

_With a gulp Spider shook his head._

_The Doctor's hand came down smacking his face. Spider swallowed a whimper as The Doctor bellowed, "Speek when spoken to boy!"_

_"Y-yes sir," Spider was fighting to keep his breathing steady at this point. He knew panicking, or outwardly showing he was in pain too soon guaranteed his punishment would increase tenfold._

_"You're absolutely worthless. You'll never be good enough, you piece of shit."_

_Spider saw the knife coming towards him. He hated this._

_"No one would take in a fuck up like you spider. Be thankful Hydra took pity on you. You owe your life to us."_

Steve shook Bucky's shoulder. "I think he's waking up, Buck!"

"Shit, is he whimpering?"

"I think he's having a nightmare."

Bucky reached over to shake Peter. "Kid? Spidy, wake up."

Spiderman let out another whimper _"no stop...please..."_

"Spiderman, wake up. You're safe. You're okay." By this point Bucky had a firm grasp on his shoulders. "C'mon kid no one's gonna hurt you."

The eyes on Spiderman's mask snapped open. He froze for a moment before his eyes landed on Bucky. He launched himself at Bucky and tried to bite back his sobs.

"Soldier..." Spiderman let out a strangled breath, before he started mumbling in Russian with his face pressed against Bucky.

Steve silently slipped out of the room as Bucky started comforting Spiderman. He would've felt like an intruder if he stayed. Plus, seeing Spiderman like that was a little weird he wouldn't lie.

Steve figured Friday had already informed the others, but he should probably tell them to wait until Bucky brought Spidy up. Assuming Spiderman was the Hydra Spider at one point he and Bucky had a lot they needed to talk about.

Bucky rocked Peter back and forth as he ran his hand over his back. Peter liked that. It was like when he was little and would have a panic attack at the base. He always felt safest with the Soldier. When was the last time someone held him like this? Definitely not after the Solider escaped. He should probably pull away.

Peter forced himself to pull away and began fiddling with his mask. He already missed the hug. "I'm sorry," Peter whispered as he pulled off his mask. He trusted the Soldier-no Bucky.

Bucky let out a half hearted snort. "For what? Ain't a thing you did wrong, kid."

"I've killed people..."

"We all have."

"I got hurt, had a nightmare-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. After the shit you've gone through you're aloud to freek out or be upset."

"...I cried on you..."

"So has Sam. But that's a secret, you can't go around telling people I comforted that bird brain."

Peter couldn't help the slight smile that tugged at his lips. Neither said anything for a moment. Peter was playing with the hem of his shirt when he realized his suit had gone missing. "Bucky where did these clothes come from?"

"Tony got 'em for you. Your tore up suit's over there."

Peter nodded. He hoped he'd be able to fix it. "Are you going to ask for my name?"

"Do you want me to?"

Peter shrugged, trying to make himself smaller.

Bucky reached out his hand. "Hi Spiderman, I'm James Barnes, but y'can call me Bucky."

Peter took his hand carefully. He'd never shook someones hand before, but by Bucky's face he was doing it right. "Peter," he said in a small voice. "I think my name's Peter."

Bucky smiled and gave his hand a good shake. "It's nice to officially meet you Peter."

Peter grinned at him

"So, Peter, would you like to have dinner with us? You don't have to tell anyone your name or show them your face unless you want to."

"No, I mean they probably should know who I am right? And are you sure it's okay?"

"Kid, Tony want's you to eat with us at least once a week and take a Spidy bag, trust me it's okay."

Peter was playing with his mask in his hands in the elevator.

"It's not too late to put on your mask if you're nervous, Pete." Bucky said with a reasuring squeeze on his shoulder.

"I'll be okay...I just..."

"Do you trust them?"

Peter nodded.

"They trust you too, wether you show them your face or not."

"I know. I think I want to tell them."

They walked out the elevator and made their way to the dinning room.

"Hey, Buck, Underoos, we were starting to wonder if you were going to show up before-" Tony sat the dish down and turned to look at them ignoring the shocked looks on the rest of his team. "Oh my god he's even younger than I thought he was."

Pepper promptly grabbed him and told him to shut up.

"H-hi, I'm Peter." He said with a awkward wave.

"How old are you?" Clint gasped. Nat smacked the back of his head, causing the spy to wince and rub the back of his head. "Sorry..."

Peter shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I don't know..." He mumbled to quietly to be heard, "I might be thirteen or fourteen?"

Nat smiled at him, purposefully ignoring the boy's age. "Nice to meet you Peter. Take a seat and help your self."

Peter glanced at Bucky before setting next to him.

Half way through dinner Tony spoke up stopping the normal banter, "I hate to be a Debbie downer over here Pete, but do your parents know you're Spiderman?"

Bucky was trying to discreetly wave his arms in a way to shut him up, but unfortunately it was Tony and that wasn't about to work.

Peter froze, before mumbling an answer. "I, uh, don't have parents..."

A look of horror crossed Tony's face. "Does...anyone know you're Spiderman? Preferably your guardians."

Peter looked around the room "you guys do."

"So that's a no on your guardian?" Clint questioned.

"I don't have one." Peter wasn't comfortable with the turn of the conversation, but they didn't need to know that. They asked the uncomfortable questions, he just answered them.

Peter glanced at Steve. By his face Spider assumed Soldier had shared his suspicions about him. Well at least he wasn't going to get too many questions from him.

His eyes shifted over to Natasha. She probably figured him out a while ago. After all, who better to spot an ex-child soldier than an ex-child soldier.

"Underoos, do you have a place to live?"

Peter's gaze snapped back to the billionaire. Did he? Well he stayed in that condemned apartment building, did that count? He didn't have a home, he was sure of that, but technically...no. No he didn't have a home. But a place to stay? "Kinda," the boy said with a shrug.

"What does kinda mean?"

Ah, there it was. Peter was wondering when Steve would speak. "There's a place I usually sleep."

Bucky eyebrows drew together. "Peter, are you living on the streets?"

"A condemned apartment building, actually."

Pretty much everyone let out a whispered, "Oh my god," at his statement.

He probably shouldn't have been so blunt, but he was really past caring at this point. They knew his face, and what he called himself. What was his living situation tacked on?

"Peter, would you like to live here?"

"Huh? The building it fine! Really! They never turned off the water and it has real beds! It's very nice!"

Pepper pursed her lips. "Honey, what on earth did you live in before for a run down apartment to be 'very nice'?"

Peter looked at Bucky, sending a silent plea with his eyes.

 _"You don't have to tell them."_ Bucky whispered in Russian.

_"I know...what do I do?"_

_"That's up to you. If you want to move in you can, but if you prefer where you live now we won't make you leave."_

Peter's mouth was suddenly very dry. A choice. He had a choice. Those always made him nervous. Sure he'd been free for around a year, but getting to make decisions still messed with him. Same with actually wanting something. The Avengers gave him a sense of normalcy. They felt like a family. Well, he thinks they do. He really wasn't the one to consult on the whole family thing. Did he want to live here? Would refusing miss Potts nice offer make everyone not talk to him anymore? He knew he didn't want that.

"Why?" He finally asked.

"Why what?" Natasha responded.

"Why would you want to take in someone like me?"

"Why wouldn't we Underoos?"

Peter's mouth drew into a small line. He could hear his heart pound in his chest. His hands balled up around the fabric of his sweat pants. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve the clothes they'd given him, the food, their incredibly generous offer of a home. He didn't even deserve their kindness.

"Peter?"

"I don't deserve it," he whispered, voice wavering.

"Yes you do Peter."

Peter looked up at Steve. Steve's face was serious. _'Of course it is'_ Peter's mind supplied _, 'He's Soldier's...something...he probably knew something about me already.'_

"You wouldn't be a burden, we'd love to have you," Steve continued, "if it would make you feel more comfortable we'll give you some chores so you can contribute around the tower."

"Nonsense Capsicle-"

"Tony, if he'd like some work we can give him some work."

"I...I would be useful if I moved in?"

Steve smiled at him. A real smile, peter noted, "Why, of course."

"And I wouldn't be a problem?"

"No, Peter"

"I...okay."

"Does that mean you're moving in?" Tony asked in confusion.

"If you want me to...and if I can be useful..."

"Wonderful," Natasha smiled, "It'll take a day or two to fix you a room, so you'll have to stay with one of us until then. We can get your things tomorrow morning, if that's okay?"

"Uh.." He looked at Bucky. "S-Bucky?"

"You want to stay with me punk?"

Peter nodded.

"Buck, let Peter take a shower, and get some rest he's had a long day. A lot to have to process." Peter noticed Steve squeeze Bucky's hand before they got up.

Everyone waved at him and Bucky as the elevator doors closed.

"I don't deserve this. I don't-I-everyone's being so nice. They...they mean it...I don't deserve it...why are they being so nice?"

"Peter look at me," Bucky said, "You deserve this. What you didn't deserve was to be put through the shit Hydra put you through. I don't expect you to be able to accept this all at once, I couldn't, and you won't be able to either, but it does get better, okay?"

Peter shrugged.

"C'mere, kid," Bucky said softly, "do you still like hugs as much as you did when you were little?"

"Okay, Steve, spill. How do Spidy and Bucky know each other so well?"

"Bucky doesn't tell me everything, Nat."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'yeah right.'

"Okay fine, so I do know, and you're not stupid either."

"I just want you to confirm my suspicions."

Steve sighed. "I'm pretty sure he was known as The Hydra Spider. He apparently always liked to stick with Buck."

"Figured he was a child solider..." Sam murmured.

"So that's why you were, basically manipulating the kid," Tony mused.

"You know as well as I do he wouldn't have stayed if he felt like more of a burden than a help."

Pepper nodded. "He needs somewhere safe and at least slightly stable. God he's so young..."

Clint let out a weak laugh. "We went from him almost bleeding out on us, to learning he's a baby, to learning Steve is actually able to be a manipulative son of a-"

"Clint."

"-Bitch," Clint gave Steve an evil little grin. "To having him move in. All within a day."

"It's sad to say that's not the weirdest thing that's happened this week." Bruce sighed.

"But it is the most depressing."

Everyone agreed.

Not long after the team started excusing themselves back to their floors and rooms.

"Buck?" Steve whispered, entering their shared apartment in the tower.

Bucky shushed him. "I just got him to fall asleep." He motioned to Peter.

Steve let out a soft laugh, as his eyes landed on the young boy curled up in Bucky's lap. He pecked Bucky's lips with a soft smile.

"I'm glad he's safe," Bucky murmured.

"Me too, Buck, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> so fun fact I originally planned for this to be a bio son au. Peter was going to be kidnapped from Tony when he was like three or something, but as you can see that didn't happen. I have a few thoughts for a continuation to this but I haven't wrote anything else, so who knows if I'll continue this.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
